


I Say... Take me Out!

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rough Sex, lots of yanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Everyone has plans for Halloween, and as dumb as Gabriel thought the whole Halloween thing was, he still couldn’t pass the opportunity to look creepy in a pumpkin head costume, which he owned only because his son gave it to him, and honestly he couldn’t let Jesse down by not using it. Also, it was particularly nice to when you want to really get in bed with your boyfriend, which once was your husband and now came back to you. But Jack was absolutely oblivious. Or he still hated Gabriel.Or that’s what Gabriel thought, because Jack might strangle him if he doesn’t get the hint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first shameless reaper76, this was first meant to be a gift but stuff happened so it's here earlier, hope ya'll enjoy!

Gabriel is almost ready to go when he hears knocks in the door. Swearing loudly, not really caring if anyone or Jack (who probably was at the door) would hear. He hoped it really was Jack and not Ana, she hated when he swore loudly. But at the same time, he hope it was anyone else, but his boyfriend. He wasn’t ready yet for Jesse’s party, but as he opened the door and saw the other man’s figure, he could only stare for a few seconds.You’d assume that he would’ve stopped mentally calling him all the synonyms for ‘beautiful’ and ‘hot after so many time, but goddamn, even after all those years, Jack was still beautiful. Scarred and all, his body was still nice and pretty damn hot if Gabriel had to admit, even though both of them were already on an advanced age.

 

“Gabe?” Jack speaks once he sees that Gabriel wasn’t saying anything, “Are you okay?”

 

He shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he huffs, and then gives him a quick smooch before giving him space to come in, “Come in, stupid.” He gives him a smile and Jack smiles back, looking around. He did have a nice house. Most things were either white, black or purple, sometimes orange. Gabriel looks at his outfit. He remembers that one. It was really tight on him too. He shook his head, “Captain America, I see.” He joked, going to the bathroom, where he let his pumpkin head.

 

Jack rolled eyes at him, “No,” he sat on his couch, relaxing, “You know what it is. Spirit of America.”

 

“You should seriously take that wig off,” he said, carrying the pumpkin on his hands, after putting the long gloves that came with claws, sitting by Jack’s side and giving him a playful look. “It look like you put peanut butter all over your head.”

 

Jack laughs, “Peanut butter is good. Wouldn’t you like to lick it off me, Gabriel?” he said, in a rather suggestive tone. Or maybe, it was just Gabe’s head. The truth is: They had began dating again four months ago, after years of not even talking to each other, Jack gave Gabe another chance. And Gabriel would do anything to be the best for him. But… after four months, they hadn’t had any sex. None. Zero. Not that already having him wasn’t good, it was amazing. But Gabriel had to admit… he was getting impatient, but he didn’t want to be rude. What if Jack really didn’t wanted that yet?

 

“Gross,” Gabe said after some time, laughing.

 

“But, aside from my peanut butter wig, what do you think of the costume?” he got up, turning a little so Gabriel would see it all, his cape flowing with the help of a fan that was turned on in the living room.

 

Gabriel blushes with how tight that was. His butt and legs and chest were all extremely squeezed by the tightness of that costume. It looked fantastic, Gabe wanted to grab his butt and squeeze it, leaving fake claw marks all over it, he wanted to rip all that from his body and finally fuck him right there. In fact, he could do it, but no, no. Nope. He was waiting Jack to make the first move. They hadn’t been together for years, and Gabriel still feared Jack… was slightly disgusted of who he was and what he did. Gabe smiled, biting his lip, “You look great.” That was the biggest understatement he made since the time Jesse lost an arm and Ana called him, desperate to know what was going on, and he just said ‘He tripped’ instead of anything to actually demonstrate the severity of the situation. This time, he’s saying ‘you look great’ when he means ‘fuck you’re so hot and beautiful, it’s going to be catastrophic’.

 

Catastrophic. That was the right word. Because he spent the last months on his best behavior. Which means… No shoving Jack up a wall and fucking his brains out. All that because he wanted Jack to be sure and make the first move. It had been months. He was starting to think he would never want that again… But all that good behavior for nothing, maybe. Because, tonight, it seemed like they wouldn’t make out of the apartment. Jack’s outfit could be easily ripped off with his fake, but also sharp, claws. What was he wearing under that? He hoped nothing.

 

But no. Nope. No way. He would wait him to make the first move. No matter how beautiful his blue eyes were, and how that open part of his outfit showed his slightly hairy chest, or how amazing his butt was… how tight that outfit was… He shouldn’t carry him over his bedroom. Because that was  _ wrong _ .

 

“Gabe? Are you okay, love?”

 

“Yeah yeah,” He got up too, with an awkward smile. “I’m just happy to see you.”

 

“Thank you, I’m glad I’m here too,” he ran a hand over his face, with a sweet smile.

 

“I… Like your costume. It’s really… nice.” That’s all he says, before rushing over the door. “Huh… I think I’m already done you know, we could get going,” he said, opening the door. Jack walks over to him and gives him a stare.

 

“You like my costume as a piece of clothing or… in me?” the stare is one of those cold stares he gave him when he was doing something wrong. Usually, he doesn’t call him Gabriel. Or Gabe. In fact, Jack prefers calling him ‘love’, ‘dear’, ‘sweetie’, even though Gabriel pretended to not like those (in fact, he did like those, a lot). But once he called him Gabe or Gabriel… he probably was trying to get his attention or scold him. And when the stare came it was even worse than calling him by his actual name. Because that meant he  _ wouldn’t _ say what was wrong. He would expect Gabriel to realize it alone, because he should know by now what he expects from him.

 

“Uh… both. I guess…” Gabriel glances at his wrist. He never really wore a watch. He hoped Jack didn’t notice that, or they would have problems. “Let’s get going, or else we gonna be late.”

 

Judging by his scowl, Gabriel thinks didn’t succeed at hiding the fact he never wore a watch. Fuck. Usually, he watches horror movies and he loves them. It’s the best thing he could watch, his favorite things to watch were horror movies. But, tonight, he was 100% sure that he would be dumped and abandoned by Jack once again, and  _ that _ was a real life horror movie for him.

* * *

Jesse’s house is a little far, Jack takes both of them in his car. It’s silent all the way till there. The house is slightly big, and aesthetically pleasing, some sakura trees in the garden. Hanzo wanted something that remembered him of Hanamura, and Jesse wanted something out of town, so Jack and Gabriel took third minutes as usual to get to their house. A little before they arrive, Jack cleans his throat, finally, other sound than Franz Ferdinand playing on his car.

 

“So… Hana isn’t going to be home tonight, she’s actually out with that friend of hers. Lucio, remember him? They seem like planning on living on an apartment together. That’s really sweet, but…” he laughs, still looking at the road, “I’m kind of feelsy about letting my little bunny princess go, you know. Still, it’s kind of nice… she isn’t home tonight. You know… then I don’t need to worry about getting home in time for breakfast with her.”

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” he said. He felt the same once Jesse moved with Hanzo, but he was kind of relieved too. He loved ‘his’ son, and his ‘daughter’ too, but he was happy for both of them moving on, and yet, not forgetting about his tired old ass. “Well, you earned it huh. Could we get breakfast tomorrow then?”

 

“Yes… but… Can I stay over, dear?” he asked, his eyes going from the road to Gabe then to the road again, a little nervous.

 

Gabriel cleaned his throat. “Oh… sure. I have a guest room, so-”

 

“Yes, I know. But I want to stay in your room, with you…” he said, a little disappointed he didn’t get what he meant. “If that’s okay, love.”

 

_ Yes, in my bed, naked, probably not sleeping, but fucking. Because I’ve waited months, or more, for you again.  _ Gabriel sighs, “Oh… You know… I don’t want you to sleep with me if you don’t wanna.”

 

“I don’t think you are understanding what I want to point out here, Gabriel.” Oh. He said his name. Oh… Jack sighs loudly, not looking even a single time at his boyfriend now.

 

“No, no, I get it.”

 

“Oh yeah? Because it doesn’t seems like it,” he huffs and stops the car, once they arrived. They don’t get outside for a while. “Are you telling me you don’t feel the same?”

 

Gabriel wides his eyes, “Uh… No no. I do… feel. Just…” he sighs, he was ruining it all. Stupid. “I’m sorry, dear, I just… It’s hard to talk about that, okay, Jack? Can we change the subject?”

 

Jack nods, silently, resuming to the expression that looked like he was ready to murder Gabriel. Gabe gulped and then got out of the car, together with Jack. They walked into the party, everything was well decorated, including pumpkins all over the place and a plenty of skeletons, also some paintings of japanese culture demons.

 

As expected, Jesse was a werewolf, he talked excitedly about something with Genji, but as soon as he saw his dads, he rushed over them and gave Gabriel a tight hug.

 

“Calm down, Jesse,” he said, pushing him away, as he laughed. “You look ridiculous.”

 

“Have ya’ looked in the mirror lately?” he said with a smooth look, holding his drink and then offering one to Gabriel. “Jack!” He hugs the other man too, that smiles at him and pats his back, but suddenly comes back to his shitty expression. Jesse frowns at Gabriel. “Did ya’ do somethin’ wrong?”

 

“What?”

 

Jesse does a little motion with his head at Jack. “Ya’ know. The look. The stare…”

 

“I… didn’t…?”

 

Jesse laughs, “Hanzo is complicated too, but I love my huckleberry… Just, make sure ya’ don’t mess this up again, would ya’?” he says, as Jack is taking a drink for himself and not listening to their talk. “I hope ya’ both can… be like the ol’ good times, ya’ know.”

 

“Me too, kiddo.”

He pats Gabe’s back, then look at Jack, who has come back to stay beside his boyfriend, he smiles at him. “So, dad, how’s things for ya’? Life’s been treatin’ ya’ well I hope.”

 

“I’ve been having a three month dry spell. Actually, maybe more than that.”

 

“Oh, have ya’ stories from the war ended already? That’s why ya’ can’t write anything?” Jesse asks, a little oblivious to what that really meant.

 

“Actually, in that area, I’m doing pretty good. My new book is almost done, it’s another kind of dry spell you know, kid.” He says, grunting.

 

Gabriel nervously runs a hand through his head, as he sees that Jesse understands. Just as he does too. Usually, three month dry spell could mean he wasn’t having inspiration, but in an adult manner, it meant he hadn’t had sex. For three months. And, as he said, maybe more. They had been dating for four. Fuck. But, probably, it was just his mind projecting it, because if he  _ really _ was interested in such things, he would’ve made a move already, wouldn’t he? 

 

Jesse coughs. “I’m goin’ to see if Genji really goin’ to shove twenty carrots in his mouth at the same time, call me or my huckleberry if ya’ need anythin’,” he makes a face at Gabe and then goes over Genji again.

 

After that, they go further into the party, picking two chairs for themselves to sit in the corner beside each other, drinking and enjoying the music. Jack didn’t want to talk to Gabriel, as it seemed, since he didn’t open his mouth since Jesse let them alone, and he also didn’t want to talk with anyone really.

 

Then, a drunk Reinhardt walks over to them. Gabriel wides his eyes. Sober Rein was extremely sweet, and loud too, but this one was just loud and stupid, he laughed at literally anything. Jack wouldn’t like that, he knew how Rein acted when drunk too. He sighed as the tall and strong german gives them a huge smile before hugging Jack with crushing forces, “I’m happy to see you two here! Specially you Morisson!” he says, as Jack sits again, trying to breath. Gabe just offers his hand, so he could shake. He put the same force in his shake, but at least he didn’t got his back hurt. “You are the pumpkin head again, haha.”

 

“Yeah, I am…”

 

“So, what you been doing with life, Jack? Still writing stories about our time back in the army and in the war?! Those are such amazing and great stories, nice ones too.”

 

“There are people dying in it. They aren’t nice, or amazing. They are a remembrance that we are heroes, but we saw a lot, that I wish I hadn’t…” he sighs, as Rein laughs.

 

“My memory is so bad, I forgot a lot!” Rein laughs loudly once more, and Jack can’t keep his scowl to himself. He loved Rein while sober, but when Ana wasn’t policing him, Rein got like this and Jack hated it. “And what else have you be doing for living?”

 

“Not  _ him _ .” He points at Gabriel and the man in question wides his eyes, then frowns at Rein, who got what he meant.

 

“Oh Morrison, always got the best jokes,” he couldn’t stop laughing. Gabriel felt nervous and then looked at the ground for some time, then put on his pumpkin mask and sighed, turning to Jack with a frown behind the pumpkin head.

 

“Jack, we need to talk a little,” he turns to Rein, “Can you excuse us, Rein? I need to talk to my boyfriend alone for a few minutes.” He says as he gets Jack’s hand and pulls, taking him to some guest bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Jack is the one to lock it, however, scowling deeply at Gabriel. He was mostly sure Jack would fucking murder him right now. That was it, it was the end. “Jack, what the fresh  _ hell _ is going on-”

 

“GET IN THE CLOSET,” Jack points at a open door of a large walk in. Gabe stares and then stares back at Jack, confused.

 

“No, I’m not going to get in the fucking clo-”

 

“GET IN THERE ALREADY,” Jack demands, with a harsher voice this time, stomping his feet and shoving Gabriel into it.

 

“Okay, sheesh, don’t need to be aggressive…” he murmurs. Jack could be scary for Gabriel when he wanted. And, this time, he definitely was being. It’s hot, in fact.

 

Jack shoves the closet door shut. Gabe gulps and edges to the back of the long, narrow space, wondering what the fuck was about to happen. Is Jack going to kill him? Why does it need to be in a confined space? He hated confined spaces. He could kill him in front of everyone, already. He probably was about to die, wasn’t he?

 

It seemed to be what would happen in the following moments, as Jack stomps to him, throwing his stupid peanut butter looking wig to the corner, looking like he would turn into a lumberjack and slay him with an axe. But that was just Gabriel being stupid. Look, he was slightly drunk, ate some plenty of candy and also… he  _ really wanted  _ to fuck Jack in that outfit. Or, in any really, or, even better, totally naked, on his bed.

 

“Jack, what the fuck is going on?!” He tries to take control of the situation. He likes being in control, every damn time, and he wouldn’t not be this time. Like Michael Bluth, except, like, his family was never caught doing treasure. Emphasis on ‘caught’.

He’s close enough to Gabe that he can smell his colony, which smelled really good and was probably expensive. Looked like a french one Amelie gave him years ago, if Gabriel recalls it right. It probably was. It still smelt like heaven, even more when  _ he _ smelt like that. “I have been waiting for FOUR MONTHS, Gabriel, for you to make a move on me, Reyes. But it looks like you… Aren’t interested? Am I… old or ugly for you? Too old and ugly?! I’m sick and tired of waiting, so we won’t leave this closet. Not until you fuck me.”

 

Okay… that really wasn’t what Gabriel expected. He raises his arms in a gesture of surrender. At least they weren’t going to fight. “Um, look, Jack-”

 

Jack doesn’t notice his efforts to not make him mad. Actually, he already was mad. He had his worst stare on.  _ The  _ stare. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, grunting loudly in annoyment. He bites his bottom lip, and pulls out his fake mustache too, throwing it away like the wig and looking at Gabriel again, eyes burning with annoyment. “I tried  _ everything _ , Reyes. You can’t be  _ that  _ oblivious. You didn’t notice anything, or maybe you did. But all my tries were so bad you didn’t even say anything, did you? You don’t want to stay with me. Look, I love you, a lot, Gabriel. So much it makes me want to punch you. I’m not the best at showing that love, it’s true, but neither are you… Point is, as much as I love you, I can’t live a sexless relationship with-”

 

Gabriel starts laughing, cutting him off, he even claps then throws his false pumpkin head away, only to laugh more. In fact, he did remember every try that Jack made, clearly now. Of course he did. He came back home from those dates and fantasized what else could happen, and got off to all his lascivious daydreams. Back at that time, he thought it was just his libido that was making him this excited. But it all made sense now. Offering him to stay at his home once Hana was out in a date or something, but Gabriel refused for some stupid reason and gone back to his own house. He then stopped laughing and sighed, “I did notice.”

 

“And they were so ridiculous, that you didn’t even-” for the first time in a long time, Jack seems like he’s about to cry. Reaching out to hug him wouldn’t be the best option. Gabe sucks at comforting anyways. So he just cuts him off.

 

“No no. Jack… Look,” he touches his chest and looks deeply into his eyes, sighing. “I’m sorry. It’s not that you are… bad looking. You’re so fucking hot. I don’t care if you’re old. I’m too. You still look like heaven,” he ran a hand through his arm. “It’s… I made terrible things to you in the past. I broke your confidence. I know… you still flinch at my touch sometimes… I thought… It was better to wait. Wait and see when  _ you  _ were ready for me.”

 

Jack’s expression softens. He sighs and then smiles softly. “Love, if I didn’t love you and trusted you, I wouldn’t even be with you. You can do anything you want with me. Because I do want this,” he softly grabs his hand and kisses the back of it. Gabe smiles softly. “I want to get it on with you, really badly,” he murmured, a little hoarse. That was it. Gabriel really couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Ethically he shouldn't do anything with him while they were slightly drunk. Of course, Jack didn’t looked drunk, just drunk enough to not give a fuck. Which worried Gabriel a little. What if he was saying something that he really didn’t meant to say? But his instincts were bigger. His urge was bigger. Jack looked like he was in a urge too. And his words seemed real, so Gabriel just grunted, cursing under his breath how hot that stupid man was. He didn’t know how Jack assumed Gabe didn’t find him attractive. He was in fact, smoking hot. He was wearing this extremely tight outfit and his hairy chest was showing. What else does he need to look fucking hot? Gabriel bit his inner lip, looking at him one more time before he grabs him and kisses him, twisting his hand into Jack’s hair and yanking it backwards with a shit eating grin in face.

 

Jack hisses and stumbles backwards, landing against the wall, making a loud ‘thunk’. He isn’t all put off by the abrupt transition from fighting to kisses and affection back, he is happy about it, for all he’s worth. Gabriel’s an amazing kisser, always been. But it’s a lot better when Gabriel can  _ really  _ get into it, without worrying Jack didn’t want things to escalate quickly. He apparently  _ really  _ wanted this, as much as Gabriel. All their make out sessions had been overshadowed by the fact they weren’t having any sex. Gabe usually stopped when he saw things were getting a little too steamy and very soon he wouldn’t be able to hold himself from his needs. But now? Not a problem. Jack’s hands roams from her neck to his shoulder blades in restless circuits.

 

Why the fuck he had to pick a costume that covered  _ so much  _ skin? Actually, he usually wore stuff that covered him, but in this case, Gabe wish he wasn’t. He doesn’t like to show off the big amount of scars he won in the war. While Jack had some, he had even more. But he thought they looked beautiful in the blue eyed man, but not on himself. They were just a reminder of the past. And he hated his past. He wanted the skin to skin sensation, the actually gratifying sensation that he didn’t feel for a while. Still, he will take this for now. Jack’s panting is an additional bonus, picking up as Gabe’s hands smooth over the contours of his neck, down to his broad shoulders, then down to his hairy chest, scratching a little just to hear his grunts. His skin is a little cold, but soft and twitching to Gabe’s touch. He curls his hands around Jack’s jaw and brushes one thumb over his cheek, his finger had a long fake claw from his glove, so the feeling that Jack felt was quite enjoyable, the claw being pressed against his soft skin. He breaks off their kiss to moan and nuzzle into Gabriel’s hand while he shudders. Gabriel smiles and quickly redirects his attention to the real task at hand.

 

Gabe catches his lips again. Jack moans against his lips in an unabashed display of desire. The eventual moaning is pretty fucking nice. He tugs Jack’s bottom lip between his teeth and Jack hisses, throwing one of his arms around Gabe’s neck and yanking, while the other hand roamed over to Gabriel’s butt, giving it a strong squeeze. Gabriel moans hoarsely.

 

This isn’t one of those hookups that is going to need any strategic thinking to get into Jack’s pants. It’s not carefully planned seduction and it sure as hell isn’t meant to be emotional or languid. Jack’s is a little too eager to enjoy any of that right now. He already tries to get things moving forward, wrapping one of his legs around Gabriel’s big hips. It’s a very tight costume, which means the feeling of his bulge against Gabriel’s already excited member was amazing.

 

Fuck, that’s hot. Fuck. Fuck. God, he wants him on his bed right now so badly. Naked, not bothering to get under blankets, unable to stop touching him in all the imaginable places. This had been the worst possible time for Jack to choose. He couldn’t have waited until they got home? Or possibly, even better, when they were still at Gabriel’s house? But then there’s the fact that fucking in semi-public is a new thing, that they never did. New, and, so far, fucking hot and great. He breaks their kiss to take a deep breath. He rests his forehead against Jack’s and smiles at him. Jack doesn’t like all that attempt of turning this into… a romantic moment? Yes, maybe, because he growls and does a violent revival of their kiss. Holy shit, he was so good with his tongue. Oh god, no…

 

Actually, yes. Gabe was so happy that he could finally think ‘YES YES, THIS IS HAPPENING’, because they were  _ definitely going to fuck each other brains out tonight  _ and he could LET HIMSELF NOTICE AND ENJOY HOW GOOD JACK WAS WITH HIS TONGUE, and also how good his lips were. They were soft and fleshy, for some reason, Gabe mentally wrote down a note for Jack to some day use lipstick, a purple one specifically, it would look  _ extremely _ good on him. Pfft, Jack would refuse of course, but Gabriel could dream about that. Since he could appreciate again how good Jack’s tongue and mouth and lips were, he couldn’t stop thinking too that, not to crass here, but he would probably be giving him a blowjob in the next few hours. He will actually be doing that, it’s not only Gabe’s imagination, which makes imagining it much better. It felt like… Wanting vodka when you got home, but suddenly you discover there’s a hidden whiskey from Scotland, that’s really fucking good, hidden in the deepest places of your house in perfect state, just waiting to be consumed and, even though you knew you had the whiskey before, you didn’t drink it, BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED OF SCARING HIM AND MAKING HIM BREAK UP AND ABANDON YOU AGAIN.

 

And now he can finally drink the ‘whiskey’. And also, it was very satisfying to imagine all things Jack could still do with his tongue and amazing lips. Mostly against his dick, but also his butt, chest, neck, everywhere possible.

 

He uses his fake claws to rip off the outfit from his torso, finally being able to see his chest fully, he smiles and bites Jack’s inner lip, making him moan before smoothing to his chest, planting little kisses here and there, nuzzling against it sometimes. He gets one of his titties on his mouth, biting it softly, hearing Jack moan, feeling him yank his hair. Jack starts to buck against him. Jack was hard against him, really, really hard, Gabe moaned at the friction he was doing and cursed mentally again at his own outfit choice, he wanted skin to skin contact so badly.

 

He then unbuckled Jack’s belt and unzipped his blue and very tight pants, Gabe is still looking at his face and biting his neck as he reaches out and yanks his underwear down. The angle Jack decided to be was making the task more difficult than it should be.

 

“Use both hands you moron…” Jack finally groans, and Gabriel just snorts at him, biting his ear, hearing him moan hoarsely again and feeling him grab his ass and giving another good squeeze. Gabriel then does what requested, Jack tries to somehow help with his angle, but he doesn’t help and instead just gets more in the way.

 

“Put your leg down!” Gabriel snarls, raking his long fake claws up in the leg he mentioned. Jack whimpers, blushing, it was a needy sound that’s one of the best things Gabriel has ever heard in his life. Gabe inhales slowly. Jack drops down his leg but doesn’t do anything more useful than that. Gabe, who was looking down at his hard dick rubbing against his own clothes erection, looked up to Jack and snarled again. Jack gives him a shit eating smirk, rubbing his dick faster against Gabe’s outfit fabric, letting out little moans and having half closed eyes at Gabe. Fuck, he looked so hot like that, more than all the time.

 

Gabriel kisses him softly, their lips barely touching while Jack keeps his friction against Gabe’s thighs. Jack squeezes Gabriel’s butt hard, and then slaps it, the man lets out a needy whimper while Jack still has that shit eating grin. Jack then tries to kiss him a little more deeply again, his movements slower now, while still grunting, but Gabe pulls away. Before any objections can be raised, he drops Jack to his knees and yanks his underwear the rest of the way, carefully disentangling it from Jack’s boots. Jack rests his knee against Gabe’s shoulder.

 

The vision is fantastic. Jack has semi closed eyes, he panted and was slumped against a wall, his dick was hard and some pre cum came out of it, running down his member to the wooden floor. Gabe bites his inner lip. That made him want to rip Jack to absolute shreds.

 

He bends down a little and presses his lips to Jack’s inner thigh. They weren’t as big as his, Jack was slightly taller than him, but also less fleshy than him. That didn’t made him any less succulent. Jack yanks Gabe’s hair as he gives his balls a slow lick, feeling how they were pulsing. Gabe smiles at Jack’s expression, closed eyes, open mouth, moaning freely and his head hardly resting against the wall. Gabe then goes back to his thigh, sucking at a particularly good area, which makes Jack yank his hair again, then he sinks his teeth into his thigh. Jack throws his head back again, gasping and moaning with pain, his pre cum dripping more.

 

God, that was gratifying. Jack doesn’t howl, but he does whine and his hands scramble at the wall behind him. Gabe carefully let go of his thigh, stroking his tongue against the mark he left there. He looks up at Jack and his blue eyes are half closed, but stare at his with lust. “Have we learned our lesson tonight or do I need to demonstrate again?”

 

Jack moans. It’s not a very informative response, he just pouts when Gabe slowly climbs to his feet. He opens his eyes fully, scowling a little. “Can’t you stay down there?” he mutters.

 

Gabe laughs, “We need to leave something to try at home, huh.”

 

“I thought that’s why handcuffs existed,” he jokes, snorting and being followed by Gabe, who did the same.

 

Gabe then rolls his eyes and shakes his head, he wanted to say ‘fuck yes, you’re the best’, but he wasn’t very good at those things. Jack doesn't need a bunch more of encouragement. He knows he’s going to get exactly what he wants. Gabe bites his lips, staring down at him once more, “Fuck, do you have any idea of how much I waited for you, you adorable stupid moron?”

 

Jack nods. And nods. And nods. Gabe snorts once more and grabs him by his hips, tugging them slightly. Jack lazily lifts one of his legs, making it only halfway before seeming like he’s going to give up. Gabe reaches down and grabs it, his fingers curling around to prod the bruise on Jack’s thigh.

 

“Fuck Gabe, that’s… that kind hurts…” he growls, jolting as Gabe grabs him with his fake claws. Gabe drops his leg down, with a sorry expression.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“Did I say it was bad?” Jack lifts one of his eyebrows and grins. Gabe wides his eyes and gives back a smirk, taking hold of his thigh once more, hoping that slower contact will make the fake, but sharp claws less hurtful. Jack had no reaction, just moaning and dropping his head back again, his eyes half shut once more in bliss.

 

This really wasn’t how Gabriel expected the first time they would sleep together again. He really was planning and expecting it to be something romantic, like a restaurant date, drinking some fine wine, eating some chic garbage and going to his house, where his bed would be full of rose petals spelling ‘I Love You’. But, honestly? If someone told him to choose between his current situation and the romantic dinner, he would definitely choose his current situation. It was much hotter. Usually, for Gabe, the romantic scenarios sucked.

 

Gabe slips a hand down to Jack’s dick, the man pants harder when Gabe starts to stroke it up and down. Gabe smiles at the sounds his making, then he slips his hands down to his anus, Jack frowns a little and Gabe gets the message, he sucks his own finger to make things easier for both of them. He then presses the finger against his entrance, Jack grunts, and Gabe puts it entirely into the man, moving in and out in a languid form, but with some difficult too, his hole was tight against his finger, Gabriel enjoyed that feeling. Jack bites his own hand to not scream. A second finger joined the first, he found his prostate quite quickly and Jack started bucking against his fingers, wanting them deeper. He put a third one inside him, curling them and stroking his prostate slowly, but hardly.

 

“C’mon baby, that’s it,” Gabe murmurs, stroking his prostate harder. The sounds Jack is making is stuff from fiction, lovely mellow sounds drawn out by all his touches.

 

“Harder…” Jack demands, breathlessly. He shifts against his hand, rolling his hips in cadence with Gabe’s thrusts, rising up and down on his fingers with moans like drizzles honey. “Harder, please, harder-”

 

Gabe groans, he was feeling too hard, he bit his own inner lip so hard he felt blood on his mouth. He hastily steps back, still with his fingers inside Jack, to shift their position, Jack raises his hips to shift angles. Jack yelps in fear instead of moaning in pleasure when he pulls out his fingers and he starts to fall. In a rush, Gabe supports his weight again with a smirk, snorting a little. He intends to curl an arm around his shoulders, but, in a moment of horror, he misses.

 

His arm goes right past Jack’s hips to go through the drywall. Since he was wearing his heavy gloves, that were extremely sharp, he didn’t get damaged, unless for some cracking coming from his fingers. He yelps in pain, but, at least, he hadn’t broken anything thanks to how tough his gloves were. Gabe freezes.

 

“I said  _ harder _ , Reyes.” Jack growls, sinking his teeth into Gabriel’s neck. Despite his ‘little’ problem of being stuck IN A FUCKING WALL, he moans, shuddering. Jack turns the bite into a open mouthed kiss on his throat.

 

“J-Jack stop… I’m stuck in the fucking wall!”

 

“Oh my God, holy… holy fuck. Are you okay? How did that happened?” Jack opens fully his half shut eyes, voice still filled with some pleasure. Gabe removes his hand from between his legs and pushes him away.

 

“Jack. Jack, get off me or else YOU’RE GOING TO RIP MY SHOULDER OFF IT’S FUCKING SOCKET. I’m NOT okay.” Gabe demands, shouting.

 

“How in the hell you managed that?”

 

“These gloves are really sharp and heavy okay? It happens…” he whisper-yells to him. He blushes and then grunts. He mentally prays that the glove wasn’t strong enough to go to the other side. He wiggles his fingers a little and to his horror, he hears Jesse’s drunk voice shouting ‘GOTH ZOMBIE HAND STICKING OUT OF THE WALL!’. Gabriel grunts and rolls his eyes. Those gloves weren’t even that goth. Just a little. 

 

He then feels something breaking against his hand and he hisses. A wine bottle. Jack wides his eyes and then starts tugging Gabriel at his elbow. The whole situation is, in fact, pretty funny. At least, when you aren’t the one stuck in a damn wall.

* * *

After some time, people seemed to realize, actually, Hanzo realized that Gabriel and Jack were in fact missing from the party. Due to Jesse’s ‘goth’ commentary, Hanzo sighed and walked to the guest room, opening the door to the closet with a confused expression. He pretends he didn’t understand what was going on there, but he could tell by Jack’s expression and how messy he looked. And also all the marks and how he was still panting.

 

Hanzo blushed and gave Gabe a judgmental stare, his demon face paint helped making it a little scary, but nothing like Jack’s stare to Gabriel.

 

He was solidly embedded to the wall, it becomes very clear that he was stuck in the wiring. Some time passes and Zenyatta offers his ways to get him out of there, with patience, disentangling him from the wiring. It took the buddha forty minutes, Jack stayed in the corner with his palms pressed to his face, embarrassed by this whole situation. After he is safely gotten out of the wall, Zenyatta gives him a smile and then proceeds to go back to Genji, who was tripping balls in vodka. Jack smooths his own hair and then Gabe’s with a nervous smile and then gets him by his hand and pulls him back to the party. Jack was wearing that horrible wig and the mustache again.

 

When they step out of the room, half of the people in the room stare at them. Most of them are amused and intoxicated, Jesse is laughing his ass off at all that. Gabriel grunts and huffs, looking at Hanzo. “Sorry… for that. You can send me the repair bills.”

 

“It is fine. But you will fix it. And sorry about Jesse breaking a bottle into your hand,” Hanzo shakes his head, “Excuse your son, he is a fool.”

 

“Buy you *hic* loveeee me, huckleberry!” Jesse exclaims and then falls on the ground, yelping. Hanzo wides his eyes and points at him as if he said ‘see that? he is a fool’ and then rushes over to help him get up.

 

Gabriel looks at Jack and decides they should probably get going, Jack still looked embarrassed about all that. They walk into the car in silence and Gabriel snorts, “You don’t need to be worried about that, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

Jack turned the car on and started driving, throwing his wig away with one hand and the mustache too, throwing them in the back seats, but still paying attention to the road. He sighs. “I do feel sorry, Gabriel. I put you in that position, love, and I’m-”

 

“All that was really hot, Jack,” he smirked, “You still haven’t lost your charm, you fucker.”

 

Jack gives him a smile and catches his hand, squeezing it. “So… We…”

 

“Yes, we’re continuing that at my house.” As soon as Gabriel says that, Jack smirks back at him and picks up some speed. They arrive there safely, and rush into the building, smiling to each other all the time. Gabriel stops to tip the doorman, usually, he doesn’t do such thing, but the man was stuck there at Halloween instead of going out and having fun, and Gabriel was in a very good mood due to Jack’s presence and also due to what’s about to happen.

 

“Paying me to pretend I don’t know what’s going on?”

 

“Nah, actually, tell everyone this is finally fucking happening. I’m just in a good mood. But don’t be used to this,” he pats the man in the back, “Have a nice night, but, of course, won’t be as nice as mine,” he said, a little mean, walking into the elevator with Jack.

 

Before the doors even close, Jack presses Gabe against the cold wall and kisses him hungrily, Gabriel gets so surprised and startled he just gasps. Jack’s hands holds Gabe’s big hips, squeezing his butt every now and then.

 

“You should’ve been mad at me, Gabe,” he whispered playfully on his ear, purring a little, then dragging his lips over Gabe’s. He wraps his fingers around Gabe’s jaw with a smirk, a little psychotic smirk even. “If you were mad then I would’ve to make up to you.”

 

Gabe can feel himself blush, and he wish he wasn’t, but fuck it. Who wouldn’t blush while being stared by those two beautiful blue eyes? He leans in to kiss him softly and gently. His lips are soft and warm, his mouth still tastes a little like the whiskey he drank back at the party and it’s actually pretty damn good. It’s fantastic. God, he was so infatuated to this man.

 

He leaves Jack to take hold of the situation right now, and he seems to love it, seeing as he yanks Gabe’s coat, kissing him more deeply. His tongue slips into Gabe’s mouth, brushing against his lips. Gabriel wants to touch him really bad, but his hands are trembling with anticipation, so he just hums against his lips and bites Jack’s inner lip. Jack growls and bites back. Gabriel growls, the noise deep on his throat. Jack whimpers against his lips. His embrace around Gabriel goes from passionate to overwhelming against Gabe’s broad shoulders. That’s adorable. He knew exactly what he wanted but wasn’t sure about getting it.

 

Gabe thinks about the possibility of travesty inside that elevator. There was no party outside, or walls to punch through with his stupid goth gloves. Gabe smirks and shoves Jack’s face-first against the wall, kicking his legs apart. Jack doesn’t say anything, just moans in pleasure, so Gabriel takes it as consent.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do with you when we get upstairs?” he whispers, tilting Jack’s head back, yanking his hair until his neck bends for him to look at his face. “Poor little Jackie, hope you can handle it.”

 

Jack moans, which Gabriel decides to take as encouragement. He drags his hands on Jack’s ass and grins. When he digs his sharp fingernails in, Jack drops his head against the wall and stomps a foot. Jack bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. Gabe smiles, it’s going to be so much fun to destroy him to absolute shreds. Gabe starts to undo his belt again, fastly making him drop his pants to his knees. He savours this whole moment. They were two minutes from getting of that elevator, him getting Jack on his arms and throwing him into his bed and devouring him. In literal and figurative meanings.

 

Without warning, Gabriel slips one hand into Jack’s underwear and puts one finger inside him, he was a little easier to navigate through now, and he finds his prostate easily again, stroking it. Jack throws his head back again, moaning, and leaving his neck arched so Gabriel could kiss and bite there. He does so and the noises Jack makes are really rewarding.

 

“Poor Jackie, can’t wait until we make it upstairs huh?” he whispers into his neck, biting it softly.

 

“Hnnnn, no no…” Jack moans, his words getting distorted to x-men proportions around his warm and now bruised lips. Gabe chuckles.

 

He felt so damn good around his finger, he was so tight around him and Gabe could feel him getting erect again. All this was definitely worth the wait.

 

The elevator dings and Gabe sighs in relief, he needs Jack naked. Now. He glances up and to his surprise, they weren’t at his floor. He wides his eyes and laughs nervously when a old couple boards the elevator and the door closes before Gabriel could scare them off there. Upon realizing what the two men were doing, the couple stare at them as if they just confessed being the Zodiac Killer.

 

“Sorry,” he says, purring a little, not caring to get his hand out of Jack’s pants, where it found a new and warm home. “He gets so horny when he’s drunk, you two have no idea.” He smirks while he can hear Jack snorting softly.

 

The couples stare a little more at them with horror on their faces before warning they will call the cops, which Gabe just snorts at and says it’s a private property and it’s their fault they got the UP elevator instead of the down one. Thankfully, they got out of the elevator before that escalated into a real fight, which Gabriel would badly react at, seeing as he could be too aggressive. But, right now, he just wanted a naked Jack on his bed so as soon as the elevator finally dings to his floor, both of them rush out of it with little smirks and laughs.

 

Gabriel as some trouble opening the door, and Jack rubbing his hard dick against his butt wasn't really helping. The moment he opens the door, Jack rushes inside the apartment. Gabe locks and bolts the door, putting his intercom in silent, he didn’t want any interruptions.

 

“Gabriel!” Jack shouts from his master bedroom, Gabe silently obeys without hesitation. He prays that neither Jesse or Sombra calls him anytime this night, because he just wants to get in bed with his boyfriend and cling to that man.

 

“What should we do first?” he says as he arrives at the bedroom, but his question goes unanswered, Jack just grabs and yanks him. Gabe lets himself be led to bed with him, both of them collapsing onto the bed. Gabe gets Jack’s dumb but very tight costume out, it’s rather easy to yank that down with the claws of his gloves, while Jack contorts himself to help. He throws everything away in some place on the bedroom.

 

Gabe sits up and shrugs off his coat, for once, he throws it in the ground instead of carefully hanging it. He loved all his coats, but, right now, he didn’t care. Jack unbuckled his belt with determined alacrity, yanking so hard Gabriel yelps. Jack’s main difficulty was yanking out his shirt, tugging at the hem beseechingly. He whines and Gabe slaps his hand away to kiss him.

 

“Get it off!” Jack growled, yanking his hair. Gabriel yelps. Gabe yanks his shirt over his head so fast that he accidently rips one of the seams. Whatever, he had many spare black shirts. Gabe starts to yank down his pants, but they are a little tight on him, so they’re difficult to get out, he contorts himself until he’s out of them and throws them away in the corner. Jack looks impatiently to him. “Why so much damn clothing…”

 

“Babe, it’s not about the end result, it’s about-”

 

“It’s about  _ fucking _ ,” Jack grabs him by the arm and yanks. Gabe falls back into bed with a yelp that turns into a moan very quickly when Jack scrambles to him. Usually, he was top. But Jack always managed to get on the way of his plans and, honestly, with the look Jack was giving him he didn’t complain about it.

He makes himself comfortable on the mattress, struggling a little when Jack yanks his arms above his head and pins them there. It’s the most darling attempt he had ever seen. There were a pair of handcuffs in the drawer just next to the bed, but he could mention it later. 

 

Jack drags his mouth across Gabriel’s neck and chest, his eyes glazing over while the other man stares, smirking. His fingers brush over his nipples and Gabriel stops trying to keep it cool, dropping his head loll to the side, exposing his neck while moaning. Jack strokes at his nipples gently and then twists them hard while looming over to his exposed neck. Gabriel howls, not able to discern between pleasure and pain. Both felt like his breath was being taken out from his lungs. But the point was made.

 

Jack stops his open mouthed kiss he was giving to Gabriel’s neck to drag his thumbs across his nipples again until Gabe was squirming, frantically nuzzling into the pillows to keep himself from moaning. Jack replaces one of his hands with his mouth, tongue curling around one of his nipples.

 

“Mnnn, fuck,” Gabriel moans, encouraging, reaching out to yank Jack’s hair. Jack grins against him, tongue working in circles while his thumb keeps active on his other nipple, roughly twisting it every time Gabe let out a moan. Jack was absolutely ruthless and that was making Gabriel so hard, he moaned at how his dick pulsed already. “Fuck me.” There’s a silent ‘please’ in the end of that phrase, Jack blinks at him, biting his nipple one last time. Jack yanks down Gabriel’s underwear, hearing him moan. He gives him a look and Gabriel frowns. “There lub-”

 

He thrusts without warning, hard, hitting his prostate easily. Gabe closes his eyes and tries to breath, blissfully moaning hoarsely and scratching his back. He was tight and it hurt a little, Gabriel was feeling pain and pleasure again but he didn’t care, Jack gave him a minute to adjust before starting a slow but deep thrust, every time he hit Gabriel’s prostate, he moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. While thrusting, Jack started to bite his neck down again.

 

Gabriel’s dick rubbed against his belly and was pulsing and twitching, Gabriel panted and scratched his back in a desperate manner. Jack loves it, he grunts with every thrust, thrusting harder and listening to the intensity of Gabe’s moans when he hits his prostate over and over again. Gabriel breaks off the kiss they started to arch his back and open his mouth, gasping against Jack’s neck, his orgasm arrived slowly but intense, his body trembling and clawing deep into Jack’s back as he comes all over his belly. Jack grunts and his thrusts get faster, Gabe rocks his hips against him, moaning his name over and over. 

 

Jack comes, throwing his head back and clawing Gabriel’s hips, thrusting a little more inside him as his cum started to drip out of him a little. Jack’s body trembles against him and Gabe smiles at the vision, moaning a little to the feel of being full. He bites his inner lip and pants. Jack leaves his dick inside Gabe and smiles at him, Gabe looked like a panting mess. What a perfect vision.

 

Jack laughs and then promptly lays his head against Gabe’s chest, nuzzling into it and placing little kisses there, still with his dick inside him, dripping cum. Gabriel moans and then purrs, caressing gently his head. “Good boy,” he murmurs, with his eyes closed, not wanting to move from where he is. Jack snorts. He sits back, getting out of Gabe, and runs a hand through Gabe’s belly, where his cum had laid in, he get some on his fingers and sucks his fingers with a malicious smirk. Gabe can feel his cock twitch again and he moans, smiling softly. God, that man was so damn good.

 

Jack purrs, “What do you say, sweetheart?”

 

“Oh don’t go all sweetie on me,” he huffs, still trying to breath properly then changes positions, putting Jack below him. He smirks. “I should’ve done this first, I let you wait too many time.”

 

“So did I,” Jack says, caressing Gabe’s curly hair.

 

Gabriel moans and starts to go down on him, Jack was starting to get excited again, looking down at him with half shut eyes. As soon as he started stroking his dick, Jack threw his head back and moaned, his member getting hard quickly. Gabe ran his tongue over the tip and he could hear Jack whisper a ‘yesss’. He doesn’t waste his time, putting most of it on his mouth, starting to bob his head while playing with Jack’s balls, squeezing them gently a little. His cock twitched against the inside of cheeks. He slipped one finger on Jack’s anus, curling it and starting to thrust it slowly, in and out. Jack came quickly after that, once Gabe started to bob his head up and down fastly against his cock. He came, bucking hard against Gabriel’s face, almost making him choke, and Gabe couldn’t take all of it, so some of his cum dripped out of his mouth, but he licked his lips, getting everything he could to swallow.

 

Jack’s body trembled a little more, before he gave Gabriel a look and snorted, Gabe crawls up the bed and lies beside him, Jack coaxes him into lying on his arms. He makes a happy noise and does so.

 

“Was it worth the wait?”

 

“Absolutely,” he kisses Gabe’s head, “I’m just a little disappointed that we didn’t have handcuffs.”

 

“There’s one in the drawer right there,” Gabe says, rolling his eyes. Jack seems a little confused yet, he looks around to find it, his neck, face and chest were still flushing. That was so fucking attractive. “I’m gonna get some water. Want anything, Jackie?”

“Alcohol. Some food.” Jack says, tired. Gabe pushes him away gently, getting up from bed, but before going to the kitchen, giving him a blanket, so Jack could crawl underneath them. He did it slowly and closed his eyes for some time. Gabe snorted. Poor old dad 76, was all worn out.

* * *

Gabe comes back to the room a little after, with a bowl full of M&M’s, which wasn’t very healthy, but he didn’t gave a fuck and hoped Jack didn’t too. He also brought some champagne with him, it wasn’t the fanciest one, but it was all he could afford. He was shaky. Too excited from what happened, almost dropping the bowl.

 

Jack is sitting on the bed, and gives Gabe a tired smile. “Hey,” he murmurs, stretching a little, he took a small nap in the meantime.

 

Gabriel drops the bowl into the bed. Or, better, he throws it as he trips on one of Jack’s dumb boots. He swears in spanish and Jack laughs, he laughs so much that Gabriel is worried that might be some allergic reaction. He blushes and gets up, sitting at the bed. “Shut the fuck up, scarred butt face. It’s not like you never… threw a bowl full of candy at your boyfriend.”

 

“Oh of course I did,” he says, getting a hand full of M&M’s and shoving it to his mouth letting out a ‘mmm’ of pleasure.

 

Gabe rolls his eyes and then rests his head against Jack’s shoulder, helping him to finish with all the chocolate that was on their bed. He snorts and wonders why they ever got divorced. He gives Jack brief looks and he looks tired but happy, with a dumb smile on his face. He reaches out for the champagne Gabe placed in the drawer and opens it. He takes a long sip and hands the bottle to Gabe, who takes a sip too. Jack laughs for no reason, Gabe loved that sound.

 

“Do you think Hanzo is going to be too mad at you for… you know… Breaking their wall?”

 

He shrugs, “Well, if he gets, I don’t really care. Jesse will probably laugh really hard at it by the morning, more than yesterday,” he shakes his head, knowing exactly how his son acted. Jack chuckles too.

 

“Would it be racist if I asked to watch… Night of the Pumpkin with you?” suddenly Jack asks.

 

“What? But there are no mexicans or-”

 

“You know, they kill the Pumpkin Head villain at the end, love. You were a pumpkin headed guy yesterday, Gabriel,” he snorts at his own joke. Gabe finally realizes and laughs.

 

“You didn’t think for that one, did you?”

 

“No, Gabriel, I didn’t,” he coughs. “Sorry.”

 

Gabriel leans and kiss him in the cheek, “No worries, scarred butt face. I’ll get my notebook, I think that movie’s on Netflix. But, as I’m a little poor pumpkin head, I’m using your account, as always.” He smirks and gets up to get his notebook, as he does so, Jack snorts and slaps his butt, making him grunt a little.

 

“You know, we should start planning a couple costume for next year,” he said, laying back while eating more M&M’s. Gabriel laughs, bringing his notebook on his hands. “What?”

 

“It’s just… funny. How you have your hopes up and… Forget it. Anyways,” he places the notebook in front of them, “You could be a zombie or something like that. I’m always Pumpkin.”

 

“What does zombies have to do with Pumpkin Headed guys?” Jack laughs.

 

“Nothing, but in my ideal word, zombies like eating the pumpkin headed guy’s ass. Isn’t that good enough?” he smirks as he starts looking for the movie.

 

“Oh yes, more than enough,” he snorts again and finishes the last M&M’s, burping. Gabe gives him a face and he just reaches out to touch his face, that had a scowl in it, but Gabriel slaps it away. Jack just laughs. Gabriel lays back as soon as he finds the movie, laying on Jack’s chest while he caresses his curly hair. He sighs, a little sleepy right now.

 

They get silent, but it’s a nice silence. Jack hugs Gabriel closer and, if he had to be honest… he could get used to all this again, as cheesy as it was, he really could. 

 

All he hoped is that the past would be forgotten and everything would turn out right for them, and, with this start, he had high hopes that things only got better from now on.


End file.
